Bits and Pieces of SG1
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various one shots and pairings that float past my brain. Ask nicely and I'll do a request...or two.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Luscious

Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Characters: Teal'c, Daniel, Jack, Sam

Pairing: Teal'c/Daniel

Word count: 451

AN: Hmm…another one down. Enjoy. Reviews are quite welcomed. Thank you.

* * *

Watching the large man walk the edge of their camp site, Daniel had to smile at the smoothness to his movements that wasn't always visible. Not that Daniel would ever admit to watching the large alien, especially around Jack. He'd never live it down and he had no urge to listen to the ribbing that would come from him. As he continued to watch Teal'c, Daniel sipped a bit of water from his bottle, enjoying the show he was getting.

Shaking his head, the scientist stood up and stretched slowly, popping his lower back with a groan of pleasure. Dark eyes slid over to him, trailing over the lean body before turning away before the younger man could look back. Moving over to the fire pit, Daniel moved the twigs around a bit before setting up the logs around them, mind going back to his previous thoughts, settling on one very luscious detail.

Teal'cs lips. They were just ridiculously full and pouty, showing more emotion then most of his face. It was interesting to see them quirk upwards when amused and pull down in thought when the large man was unhappy about something. They moved in such interesting ways when the alien was talking, forming the words that came out of his mouth.

Shaking his head with a huff as he lit the fire, Daniel looked up, finding their tent up while Sam worked on putting up her smaller one. Jack was tossing their packs into the bigger tent as Teal'c came to stand near the fire.

"Did we test the stream?" Daniel asked Sam.

"Yeah, it's fine," Sam grunted as she messed with her tent some more.

"Good. I'm going to gather some cooking water then. I'll be back in a few," he told his companions, grabbing the collapsible jug and heading into the trees.

"Be careful, Danny," Jack warned, getting flipped off by the younger man.

"I shall go with," Teal'c offered, making the linguist pause and look over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at the taller man.

"Alright," Daniel replied, nodding his head and leading the way, the large alien following behind, eyes glued to the swaying backside. Like Daniel would call Teal'cs lips lush, so would Teal'c about his companions ass. It often made him think thoughts far from appropriate especially on missions. Not that the two really cared when they had a few minutes to themselves. Purring contently and tugging Daniel close once they reached the river, Teal'c sighed as he brushed his lips over the soft ones of his mate.

"It has been much to long since this mission started," he husked, making Daniel laugh quietly and pull him close, kissing him deeply in response.


	2. Drabble a Day 100 July 3

Title: Cultures

Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Pairing/Characters: Teal'c/Daniel

Prompt: warriors

Drabble #: 100

Date: July 3, 2012

Word count: 278

Next pairing: Ratchet, Sam

AN: So I ended up a bit on the sick side yesterday. Still a bit sick today. Deal and enjoy.

* * *

"DanielJackson," Teal'c greeted as the young linguist walked over and sat down next to him. "You have been buried in the library for the last few days. I thought that you would have been discussing the information with others," he said, a wan smile slipping over Daniels lips.

"Teal'c, I'm a nerd, no matter what culture I'm a part of or near," Daniel stated, waving one hand. "They all want to speak with jack or Sam just because they seem like the better fighters."

"I am sorry," Teal'c said, reaching out to pull Daniel into his lap, feeling the younger male relax with a sigh.

"It's not your fault," Daniel hummed, patting one large arm, stroking over the muscled appendage. "I'm surprised that you're not with them, watching the spars going on," he said, tilting his head back, blinking.

"I was, but I wished for silence," Teal'c rumbled, watching as his lover flushed under his gaze.

"I can always leave you to your silence," Daniel breathed as he turned around and came to straddle Teal'c's lap, large hands resting on his hips.

"No, you will stay here, I think," Teal'c growled, hauling his lover up and into their room. Ten minutes later, as they were coming together in an intimate embrace, an alarm went off, warning of an attack. By the time the Jaffa who had come to attack them had been taken care of, Daniel was muttering creative death threats, clothes still mussed from having been just tossed on.

Teal'c couldn't help but feel pride as those warriors that had called his mate weak was looking on in jealousy as Daniel dragged him back to their room.


	3. Drabble a Day 102 July 5

Title: Growing Roots

Fandom: SG-1/Criminal Minds

Pairing/Characters: Teal'c/Daniel, Reid

Prompt:

Drabble #: 102

Date: July 5, 2012

Word count:

Next pairing: Kankuro/Naruto

AN: So I ended up a bit on the sick side yesterday. Still a bit sick today. Deal and enjoy.

* * *

"I'm still curious as to why I was asked to join," Reid said, nibbling on a mozzarella stick. Daniel smiled as he grabbed three bottles of tea and walked into the box filled living room as Teal'c moved a couple of the books.

"You're smart, almost freakishly so, and you're a good profiler, which means that you make the perfect FBI liaison between the Stargate program and the higher FBI people," Daniel stated, sitting down on the couch with his fellow nerd. "You also have some hefty degrees going for you and more on the way."

"One more semester," Reid hummed, watching as Teal'c finally sat down and took his own bottle of tea.

"From what I understand, you will be staying behind except on cleared planets," Teal'c stated, Reid nodding in answer.

"Yes. I'm mostly compiling profiles on those you have gone against and will probably go up against again so that you have ideas on how to get under their skin," Reid stated, offering the Jaffa a mozzarella stick with a smile. The large alien took it and watched the two younger males fall into a conversation on Egyptian history and the mental states of those who had dealt with the Go'uld.

He had a feeling that there would be a few who would be interested in the fierce little kitten that Reid was. The young profiler hadn't been allowed to truly grow while at the BAU, always being pressed into a mold that stifled him. Teal'c wanted to see the young human grow and show his true colors. And he had a feeling that his mate had already grown quite attached to Reid.

It was coming to be very satisfying to see how Reid grew and came out of his shell while with them.


	4. Drabble a Day 126 July 29

Title: You're Cute

Fandom: Stargate SG-1, Criminal Minds

Pairing/Characters: Daniel, Reid

Prompt: looks

Drabble #: 126

Date: July 29, 2012

Word count: 324

Next pairing: Ibiki, Iruka

AN: *zombie shuffle* So long! It took so long to post!

* * *

"They keep staring at me, Daniel, and I have no idea as to why," Reid said, frowning heavily as he started the grill. They were at Jack's house for a team barbecue, Jack having run out to get new chicken since what he had in the freezer had freezer burn. Sam hadn't arrived yet and Teal'c was watching some history show with avid interest in the living room. It left Daniel and Reid alone in the back yard to heat the grill up.

Daniel just smiled and shook his head at his friend's nativity. Reid had put on some weight and gained quiet a bit of confidence since he had joined the SG program. His gait was confident with just a bit of shyness that made it sweet and garnered some interested looks. Poor Reid had never received such attention before and was unsure as to how to react to it.

"Reid, my friend, you are the cutest person they have seen in years," Daniel stated, smirking at the younger doctor as he sat down at the table.

"I'm not that cute," Reid denied, shaking his head as he blushed. Daniel chuckled lowly, and smiled at the younger man. "I've seen cuter women."

"Yeah, but a lot of the men have found being strictly hetro very confining. You out cute most women but you don't try to do it," Daniel explained.

"I…that is," Reid stuttered, the blush spreading downwards to hide under the sleeveless turtle neck he was wearing. Daniel had to appreciate the fact that several of the women on base had taken the young profiler out to fix his wardrobe, adding to the cuteness of the doctor.

"You're cute, Spencer. Get used to it," Daniel chuckled as Sam and Jack pulled up. "now, food. If you want, I'll help with finding you someone to make you scream like Teal'c makes me scream," he promised, making Reid hide his face in his hands.


	5. Drabble a Day 138 August 10

Title: A Visit

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing/Characters: Morgan, Reid

Prompt: full circle

Drabble #: 138

Date: August 10, 2012

Word count: 315

Next pairing: Kabuto/Naruto

AN: And another one.

* * *

"I'm surprised to see you here," Morgan greeted quietly as he walked up to Reid. The doctor was sitting at a table, every coming together after Emily's funeral to talk and sooth.

Looking up, Reid tilted his head. "Derek, you should know better. I don't miss important things, and saying goodbye to Emily is important," he said, placing his wine glass down.

"Where's your friend?" Morgan asked as he sat down in one of the chairs, smoothing his suit down.

"Murray is getting me some water," Reid told him, still unused to using Teal'cs cover name. "Jack wanted me to have a close friend with me while I'm here, so he sent him with me."

"Are you two more than friends?" he asked, eyeing the large black man that was speaking with a bird like woman.

"No," Reid chuckled, shaking his head with a smile on his lips. "He's with another one of my friends, Daniel. They're as good as married."

"Sounds like you have some good friends," Morgan chuckled, Reid nodding with a happy smile. "You also seem more confident about things to."

"Dealing with a bunch of military men and women changes the way you look at things," Reid chuckled with a smile. "You have to be sure about your words and actions or they end up not listening to you or doubt you."

"And that can not happen," Teal'c stated, coming up with Reids glass of water, handing it over.

"Thank you," Reid hummed as the two black men stared at each other, trying to make the other back down. The youngest of the three drank a bit of water before stating "We'll leave soon, Murray. Morgan, we have an early flight. But please write more often."

"Sure Pretty Boy, not a problem," Morgan drawled, Teal'c and him still staring.

"Come on, Murray, I want food."

"Very well, Reid. Let us go."


End file.
